It has already been proposed to make such molded ski boots in two parts, i.e. a top portion or shank and a bottom portion or base, which are produced in separate molding operations and are assembled with the aid of snap fasteners giving these portions limited independent mobility against the force of an elastic linkage interconnecting the two portions, this linkage determining the normal position of the shank (usually slightly inclined to the vertical) with reference to the base.
The separate molding operations and the subsequent assembly of these portions considerably increase the manufacturing costs of such boots compared with boots of the so-called monoblock type made in one piece. The latter, on the other hand, are not nearly as comfortable in use and greatly restrict the mobility of the foot at the ankle. Such restriction of mobility is a serious drawback to a skier since it impedes his control of the runners.